Kassimir Mechanism
This is an easter egg with several steps. It is on Acsesion. Step One. To activate the mechanism, the player must have a full party and must complete each objective in order. The first objective is to throw a Gersch Device ourside the map near a generator (it can be underneath the room that contains PhD Flopper and next to a large oil truck). The generator will be sucked in, and if close enough, the Announcer say's that power has been diverted to the mechanism, followed by Gersch saying the player must power it up. Then head to the TV near where Claymores are bought and turn it on. This will prompt the Announcer to say power was diverted, and Gersch saying something about Sam getting closer. There is now a light on the Mechanism. Step Two. The second objective is to hit all 4 buttons that appear near each Perk machine (except for the Quick Revive). During a Space Monkey round, all buttons must be pressed at the same time and are not right next to the machines, they are ether on the adjacent wall or across from the machine. This is the only part of the task you need 4 people to do. If one drops out after this you can still complete the task. You have to press and hold the use button at the same time and the buttons will then disappear into the wall. That is how you know you did it right. Gersch will tell the player that there are three more steps before pleading with Sam to stop it. (Most likely torture.) There is now two lights on the Mechanism. Step Three. The third objective requires for the rocket to have been launched. All players must wait by the clock across from the Pack-a-Punch room, all players must stand on the pad that the rocket took off on and look at the clock on the wall. Wait for a few minutes until the clock (which actually has a Ballistic Knife as the second-hand) counts down from the 12 position to 12 again counter-clockwise. Note: All players must stand under the raised pad in the center of the room, they may move during the 2 minutes but not from under the pad. After this is completed, the Announcer again, says power diverted, and Gersch applauds the players saying that they are almost there. There are now three lights on the Mechanism Step Four. The fouth objective is by far the easiest; the player must simply travel on the Lunar Lander from the main base to a few of the sub-bases and collect 4 letters: L, U, N, and A, which spell LUNA (moon in Russian and in Italian). Once done, the Announcer will say that the Mechanism is active. Note: there are actually 12 letters that can be received, but the 8 besides L U N and A are useless. To spell LUNA, the player must go from the main base to the station near Stamin-Up, back to the main area, then to the station near Speed Cola, and finally back to Stamin-Up, which spells LUNA. Note: The letters can only be seen if one player calls the lander to the specific pad. Result The final result can be seen by going back to near where the player buys Claymores, and you will see that all four lights have activated on the Kassmir Mechanism along with a new light between the the Claymores and the Pod. Final Objective If a player throws down a Gersch Device on the small area of light, Gersch will say there isn't enough power for the Mechanism to work. To actually power the Mechanism up enough, you need the following: 4 players with Pack-a-Punched weapons (or 3 people with the following items). 1 player should have a Zeus Cannon, 1 or 2 players with Pack-A-Punched Ray Guns, and 1 or 2 (depending on how many have ray guns) players with a Pack-a-Punched weapon like a crossbow. 1 player should also have Dolls and a Gersch Device. Once the players have those items, they should make a crawler and keep him far away. A player should once again throw down a Gersch Device, and then everyone fires their weapons into the black hole, along with any dolls they have, the required shots are. *Four Zeus Cannon Shots. *One Porter's X2 Ray Gun Magazine *One Or Two Awful LawtonBolts *Any Matryoshka Dolls This will produce the final reward, along with Gersch thanking you for releasing him, all players will receive Death Machines which last 90 seconds. Soon after, the screen will turn black and white and Samantha will scream and whisper, "Come and find me". The screen will then return to normal. Category:Zombies